Fantasy Book Curiosity
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Book Fair Day has come in PS 118, and all the students have been required to pick up a free book. But a fantasy book that Eugene's a fan of has Arnold's eye. Will Arnold's curiosity get the better of him?


All right, I've been blessed with a Hey Arnold! request, and this is one I was curious to see how much I can do, so, I figured, why not give it a whirl? This is for Biruka on Deviantart, so if you're reading this, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Every year at PS 118 Elementary School, near the end of September, a little tradition known as the 'Book Fair' would always take place within the confounds of the area. Basically, the Book Fair was for kids from grades 1st to 6th who usually came over and selected from a wide variety of new books that were placed on their tables every year, some ranging from simple kids books to some rather interesting fantasy stories that people were eager to follow or add to their collection. Of course, one kid from each grade were assigned to pick a wide variety of books that kids might be interested in.

Of course, when said random kid that was picked was known to be a jinx, that would create all new sorts of problems. It wasn't that Eugene was a bad kid, on the contrary, he's always one of the nicest kids that people have ever known. However, when it came to gathering things or doing simple things, sometimes, he might run into a bit of an accident. At this very moment, the ginger haired boy himself was holding a list of the types of books he listed as he looked them over. Looking eager, the boy stepped inside as he walked over to the person behind the counter and showed him the list, along with an ID. "Hi, I'm here for PS 118's Book Fair."

"Ah, I see." The book store cashier nodded as he examined the books on the list. "Wartz said to expect you. Well, I'll give you an exact location where you can find these books. Give me a minute."

Eugene watched as the cashier pulled out a pen and started writing locations next to each book, before handing back the list to Eugene. The boy gave a small smile as he started to head for each location as the cashier called back, "Remember, each book is paid for, so treat them carefully."

Little did the cashier know was that he would regret saying those words, especially when it came to Eugene...

* * *

Pretty soon, Eugene had pretty much gathered all the books he could gather in a large grocery bag as he looked over the list and gave a small grin. "Ooooh, last on the list is my favorite fantasy series! I hope I can get someone attached to these books as much as I did!"

Eugene's eyes widened in excitement as he looked around for a moment until he spotted the section he was looking for... the Fantasy section. Taking a few steps, the boy started to look around as he gave a small grin, noting the section he was looking for. "There it is... and there's a lot of copies of the first book too! As they say, there's always a good starting point!"

Eugene held his arms wide as he tried to remove all the books in one section... only to accidentally slip, causing all the books to fall on him. Eugene yelped as he looked down, before hearing the cashier's voice.

"Is everything okay over there?" The cashier called out.

"It's fine, everything's fine." Eugene called out as he tried to put the books he selected back into the correct order he found them. Unfortunately, there were a few misfiles, but Eugene didn't have time to sort everything out. So, he put the books he had his eye on in the large grocery bag, before grabbing the bag with both hands as he started to yelp a bit, knowing how heavy it was. The boy walked towards the door as he gave a nod towards the cashier. "Thank you, sir. These books will be more than enough for the Book Fair on my end."

"Good to know." The cashier said, honestly not paying any attention.

Eugene gave a sigh of relief, before walking out, doing his best not to slip or lose the books... and, much to Eugene's surprise, for once, his jinx-side wasn't working against him.

* * *

About a day or so later, all the fourth graders gathered around as they were sitting down, some excited for this year's Book Fair, others just complaining or groaning, and even some like Arnold, who felt curious about what book he was selecting this year, which was exactly what he was talking to Gerald about at this very moment.

"So, what do you think our selection's going to be this year?" Arnold asked the boy, raising an eyebrow.

"Beats me, Arnold. But I do know this book fair was how you discovered Agatha Caulfield in the first place." Gerald smirked.

"Well... yeah." Arnold paused a bit. "But still, the possibilities of whatever is shown, whatever books there are out there... I personally can't wait to read them all..."

Gerald could only stare at Arnold, before shaking his head. "Hm mm mm. Arnold, you sure are a wide-eyed kid when it comes to these days..."

"Gerald, I am a kid. In fact, we're both kids, in case you didn't figure that out." Arnold said, lowering his eyelids.

"Touche…" Gerald said.

At that very moment, the very familiar popular girl of the fourth grade, known as Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, was just approaching Arnold and sitting down next to him as she seemed to be holding a book in glee. "Arnold, you are not going to believe what I just did!"

Arnold turned to the girl, raising an eyebrow in curiosity, but before he could say anything, Rhonda could only lift the book in glee. "Give up? I have officially become an author!"

"Really?" Arnold said in surprise. "I didn't think writing would be your thing?"

Rhonda could only giggle as she handed Arnold the book. "Well, you could say it's my autobiography. I've been writing it myself for about a month now, and I think I have it completed for the most part. I figured today was the day I'd tell you."

"Really?" Arnold said as he opened the book and carefully looked through each page, until looking over at one. "Today, I have had the most luckiest day in the world. Not only have my parents taken me to Paris, but I got a chance to explore the... Affel Tower?"

Arnold blinked in confusion as he turned to Rhonda. "AFFEL Tower?"

Rhonda blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Well, I never said the book was perfect... that's why I came to you, Arnold. Could you look over the book and proofread it for me? Just so I can have it revised and ready?"

"Well..." Arnold paused as he looked over to Rhonda and sighed. "I'll give it a try, but publishing a book is going to take a long time. There's sort of a process when it comes to publishing books, and-"

Rhonda, however, didn't hear the rest of what Arnold said as she grinned and pulled the boy into a hug. "Oh, Arnold, you're a wonderful person."

She kissed the boy on the cheek, causing him to blush as she got up and went over to Nadine. Gerald, watching this, gave a small smirk as Arnold turned to his friend. The football headed kid could only respond to his friend's smirk by shaking his head in annoyance.

"Man, Rhonda sure knows how to pick them, huh?" Gerald laughed a bit.

"Gerald..." Arnold sighed.

Before anything could go any further, Principal Wartz and Mr. Simmons had came in, the latter looking pretty excited as all attention went to him. "Hello there, class! Well, as you all know, the Book Fair is today, and we have a wide selection of books sitting down on the table for you to select and read to your heart's pleasure."

"Don't get too excited, Simmons." Wartz frowned as he crossed his arms. "It's what all the school does every time this book fair happens, they pick a random book that they see and just either read it or toss it aside because they didn't want to keep it."

"Oh, come on, Principal Wartz. You know that's not true." Simmons gave a grin. "Why, everyone deserves a chance to read. After all, the power of reading will do wonders. That being said, all of you go ahead and pick out a book, but don't run too fast."

Hearing all that, the kids eagerly got up and started to run over, some picking the first book they saw, and others taking their time to look. Arnold was one of those that was taking his time to examine each book. After all, he didn't want to just pick some random book. But, as he kept walking, he couldn't help but notice multiple copies of the same book that had remained untouched by the others. Arnold raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he looked at the title of the book.

_"The Fantasy Jungle Wars?" _Arnold read, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, did that book grab your attention, Arnold?" Eugene happily smiled as he approached, causing Arnold to jump. "I've been a big fan of the books for quite some time."

"Oh, Eugene, I... uh..." Arnold paused. "I'm still just looking it over. I still haven't selected the book I want yet. I was just..."

"...pretty curious, huh?" Eugene gave a small grin. "Oh, I don't blame you, Arnold. When I first picked up that book, it really engulfed me, kind of... just got me immersed into the fantasy world. Maybe you should read this."

Arnold paused as he looked uncomfortable. "Uh, no offense, Eugene, but the last time I delved into fantasy, it was because I had to save my friend Gerald from getting to addicted to a role-playing game."

Eugene gave a small laugh as he still held the grin. "Arnold, it's only a fantasy book. What harm could it possibly do?"

The football-headed kid paused as he looked over to the smiling boy, then over towards the untouched book. Curiosity getting the better of him, Arnold took the book and said, "I'll see if I can read the first chapter, but I can't guarantee that I'll be endorsed in it."

Eugene's eyes widened in delight as Arnold started to walk off with the book in hand. "You won't regret picking it up, Arnold!"

* * *

A little later that day, Arnold and the other PS 118 fourth graders, now out of school, were convening over to Gerald Field as their usual game of baseball was taking place, and Arnold was currently sitting at the bench, waiting for his turn at bat. He watched the other kids get ready as Curly, who was currently on his team, was up to bat. The crazy kid could only give a smirk as he tried to imitate the world's famous baseball player, only for Helga, the umpire, to get very annoyed with the antics. Arnold sighed in boredom as he laid his head back. In the meantime, he grabbed his backpack and decided to look around, seeing what he could do while he was waiting for his turn at bat or to change field positions. Pretty soon, Arnold had noticed that he had grabbed the book Eugene requested to grab for himself earlier. He looked at the title again and just sighed, unsure of what to do.

"Well... I guess one peek wouldn't hurt." Arnold said as he turned to the first page and started to read it... as his eyes widened in interest. From the very first page, he seemed to be grabbed by his shirts as he started to read the first chapter, which seemed to set up the universe the book had taken place in.

* * *

_Deep in the jungle somewhere in Central America, five girls were exploring the rivers, when their riverboat got swept away in the current. They didn't know how or why, but the smartest girl in the group knew that they were lost somewhere. Indeed, the young Blaze had a strange feeling in her gut that they weren't in some ordinary part of the jungle. But for some reason, she couldn't shake it from her mind that she was being followed._

_And yet... yet her friends from school knew they couldn't just stay here and wait. They had to keep trucking forward, even if the walk killed them. After all, if they were to find the treasure that lied within the Lost Tomb of Jungee, they had to keep moving forward. Sure, some arguments took place, and even at times became too much, but they knew that at the end of the day, they were friends, no matter what._

_And so, they kept marching onwards and onwards, unaware of the very special day that they were going to find their true purpose in life... a purpose of magical enchantments..._

* * *

Arnold peered his eyes in interest as he continued reading through the page, looking very invested in the book, but then... a voice shouted in his ear.

"HEY FOOTBALL HEAD!"

Arnold blinked as he looked up to see everybody staring at him. Helga crossed her arms in annoyance as she said, "There you are. We've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes. It's time to change positions on the field!"

"Oh, uh, sorry, Helga. I guess I was a little invested in this..." Arnold said as he pointed to the book.

"Fantasy Jungle Wars?" Helga raised an eyebrow as she looked at the book in question. "Isn't that the fantasy book series about the girls being warriors or something?"

"Oh yeah, you bet it is!" Eugene smiled as Arnold put the book away. "I'm glad you're reading the book, Arnold. What do you think so far?"

"Well, I'm only at the beginning, but I can say it definitely caught my interests..." Arnold paused as he put his hand behind his head.

Rhonda, on the other hand, looked a little annoyed as she crossed her arms. "I, for one, am a little hurt that the book wasn't my autobiography, which, by the way, I thought I asked you to proofread."

"Your autobiography?" Helga asked before laughing as she walked over to Arnold's backpack and looked inside, before noting the small book. She grabbed it as she looked curious. "Oh, this'll be a scream!"

"Helga, no! These are not for your eyes!" Rhonda said as Helga flipped to a random page and started looking it over.

"'And then I used...'" Helga squinted as she tried to turn the book around. "'...the power of my jaws to b- break the big mean girl, because she's mean and stupid, and... I didn't get in trouble because I am clearly te-the best-' what is this?"

Rhonda looked annoyed as the other kids, save for Arnold, laughed at her expense as she grabbed the book from Helga. "This was not meant to be read to everyone yet!"

"Rhonda, I went to a random page on the book, and not only do you have horrendous grammar, you're describing an event that didn't even happen. I mean, you, biting somebody? Don't make me laugh." Helga chuckled.

"You want to try me, Pataki? Because I don't care if you're the toughest girl in our grade, you ARE going to be in trouble!" Rhonda narrowed her eyes.

"Girls, please, please!" Arnold said as he went between the two and held up his hands to stop them from strangling each other. "You know fighting's not going to get us anywhere. And Helga, it's rude of you to grab things from my bookbag without my consent."

Helga just scoffed a bit as she crossed her arms. "Whatever, football head."

"And Rhonda, I know I said I would proofread your autobiography, and I will. But please, just give me some time. At the earliest, it'll probably be after I look at this book, okay?" Arnold said as he held up the book in his hand.

"Well..." Rhonda paused, before sighing. "All right."

"Thank you." Arnold sighed in relief as he put the book back in his bookbag and grabbed his mitt. "Okay, I'm ready to play ball."

"About time." Helga mumbled to herself as everybody got into their positions. "Places, everyone!"

* * *

Later that night, as the baseball game had finished, and Arnold came home, had dinner and did his homework, he was all dressed up for bed as he settled down on it. He paused as he grabbed the book he selected and looked at it in curiosity. He gave a small smile, realizing that he had never been quite as invested in a series as he was before in his entire life.

"Maybe Eugene is right about this series..." Arnold said as he went back to where he left off. "Maybe this book won't be so bad... maybe just a chapter wouldn't hurt..."

Little did Arnold know that one chapter tonight turned into five chapters by the time he finally got sleepy and shut off his night light. As he snuggled into bed, he was eagerly awaiting the chance to read more adventures of the female jungle warriors of the woods...

But that story will be saved for another time...

* * *

And this one-shot is officially over! How did you guys like it? Well, my overall thoughts are, even though I wish this could be a multi-chaptered story, maybe it will be its own thing in the future, in which Arnold gets more and more into the books! For now, though, this story might be a good starting point, even if it is a one-shot. Who knows? Maybe in the future, I'll do a multi-chaptered sequel to this story! But this is a good place to stop here for the time being! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
